1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a household cleaning equipment which generally includes a hollow handle and a brush head coupled to the front end of the handle, wherein the handle has a piston means driven to pump a liquid detergent out of the handle to the brush head for cleaning things.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When cleaning household things with a cleaning brush, a detergent may be separately applied. FIG. 25 shows a cleaning brush which supplies a detergent when brushing. As illustrated, the cleaning brush comprises a hollow handle (1) having a rear open end closed by a cap (11) and a front end fixedly mounted with a coupling (2), and a brush head (4) coupled to the coupling flange (21) of the coupling (2) and secured in place by a locking device (3). The locking device (3) comprises a locking plate (31) inserted through a hole (23) in the coupling flange (21) into a hole (41) in the brush head (4). By opening the cap (11), a detergent can be filled into the hollow handle (1). The coupling (2) has a center through hole (22). The detergent is guided out of the hollow handle (1) through a bottom hole (12) and a gap (13) to the center through hole (22) and then to the brush head (4). Referring to FIGS. 26, 27 and 28, the detergent (94) is forced by the pressure itself to pass through the bottom hole (12), the gap (13), the center through hole (22) to the brush head (4). However, when the brush head (4) rubs against a wet place, water (95) will be forced to flow back to the inside of the handle (1) to dilute the concentration of the detergent (94) and to contaminate the detergent (94). Another drawback of this structure of cleaning brush is that the locking plate (31) of the locking device (3) tends to be damaged during the use of the cleaning brush. Still another drawback of this structure of cleaning brush is that the detergent (94) cannot be stopped from flowing out of the handle (1) and the brush head (4). Furthermore, when the brush head 4 is lifted to clean an overhead area, the detergent (94) cannot flow out of the handle (1) to the brush head (4) for application.
FIGS. 29, 30, and 31 show a household cleaning equipment according to the prior art. This structure of household cleaning equipment comprises a sink (5) for holding a detergent, a hot water valve (61) and a cold water valve (62) bilaterally disposed at the bottom side of the sink (5), a mixing chamber (not shown) connected between the hot water valve (61) and the cold water valve (62), a water flow rate control lever (6) for controlling the flow rate of water and its temperature, a hose (54) having one end connected to the mixing chamber and an opposite end connected to a brush head (55), an upright venturi tube (51), and a detergent supply tube (53) having one end connected to the bottom hole (52) of the upright venturi tube (51) and an opposite end connected to the hose (54). The structure of household cleaning equipment cannot stop the detergent from flowing out of sink (5) to the brush head (55), and the detergent is continuously supplied to the brush head (55) when the household cleaning equipment is operated.